Is this what you call love?
by Scarlet Viola
Summary: When Touko decides to follow a grunt to the team plasma castle and find out who their mysterious "leader" is she ends up finding out more than she intended to and has to decide which road she should walk, either "The Queen of team Plasma" or "The Hero of Unova"
1. The mysterious leader

The smell of fresh pancakes and the rustling of the Autumn leaves outside of the window woke 17 year-old Touko White. She slightly parted her eyelids to see a sunlit room, she couldn't help but wanting to stay like this forever; with the sun's warm rays kissing her skin, sadly all good things must come to an end.

Right on cue Bianca slammed the door open with such force that Touko was surprised it hadn't fallen off its hinges. "Morning Toukoooooo!" said the always-cheery blond. "Time to get up sleepy head! I'm surprised you haven't fused with the bed, you sleep like a bear in hibernation!" she exclaimed. Touko softly groaned and staggered to her feet. "It's too early to be so excited Bianca" groaned Touko in reply. "It's never too early to be excited Touko, come on your mom can make some mean pancakes, the best I've ever had!" chirped Bianca. Touko couldn't help but grin, this was the optimist green-eyed best friend that she always loved to have around. "Okay give me a second to freshen up." Bianca nodded in agreement and headed out the door and down the stairs with a bounce in her step. Touko slowly dragged her feet to the closet and opened it, took out her usual attire; consisting of the white top with a black vest, ripped up short's, and a Pokémon cap. She grabbed other necessary items and headed for her bathroom.

Five minutes later Touko stepped out of her room looking fresh and renewed, with a smile plastered on her face. "Good morning darling." said Touko's mother, she was setting down plates stacked high with pancakes on the table. "Morning mom" replied Touko as she sat down in one of the chairs, too busy looking at the pancakes to notice Cheren staring at her with such intensity that he could have burned a hole through her head. "As always too focused on food to notice anything else." said Cheren. Touko looked at him and giggled an apology.

"Touko, Cheren and I thought that today we could hang out, just the three of us...since you've been so busy battling trainers because you're the league champion we thought you could use a break." said Bianca. "That sounds great Bianca." replied Touko, "We could go to Nimbasa City, and ride the Ferris wheel or watch musicals, maybe even watch the athletes play." Bianca trio swiftly finished their breakfast and ran out the door.

"Come out Reshiram!" said Touko, soon the trio mounted the vast white Pokémon and flew off towards Nimbasa City. It was a short flight, and soon they all jumped off and landed swiftly on their feet. Except Bianca. "Owwww" said Bianca rubbing her head, soon after, they all exploded in short and lively laughter.

The trio watched some musicals; Touko's favorite being the one with the cute Gothorita, Cheren exclaiming that musicals were useless with no educational purpose whatsoever, and Bianca squealing every second of it. They exited the large illuminated building and walked over to the amusement park, ready to ride the Ferris wheel, until they saw a Plasma grunt.

Bianca gasped, " Didn't they split up!?" Cheren grunted and pushed his glasses up, poke ball ready in his hand. The grunt noticed them and walked over exclaiming " Give me your Pokémon!" suddenly a battle broke out between the grunt and Touko. " Serperior come out!" said Touko. "Serperior, leaf blade" the grass snake Pokémon swiftly attacked the Liepard and it was an instant K.O. " I can't believe I lost to a kid" said the grunt.

Before he could muster another word Cheren had his hands on the grunt's collar screaming "Where is your hideout? Why is team plasma still active? Who's your leader?" The grunt looked down at the angry teenager with an emotionless expression on his face, raised his hands up in surrender and said "I don't know! But team Plasma will never surrender, our dream will come true and we will liberate the suffering Pokémon from humans!" Cheren growled and pushed the grunt away in disgust. Touko stared at the ground wondering if their leader was the same as before, the green-haired, blue-eyed teenage tyrant, N. She snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of the grunt getting away, Cheren was about to bolt after him until he heard Bianca, "Stop Cheren it's not worth it." Cheren sighed in frustration and looked over to Touko. "Could it be him?" asked Bianca, "could it be N?"

Just then a Braviary took off into the sky from the forest where the grunt had run off to, "Lets trail him, and we'll find out" said Cheren, already summoning his Unfezant. "I guess we have no choice" said Bianca, jumping on Cheren's unfezant with him, due to the fact that she did not have a flying type with her. Since Touko didn't want to attract a lot of attention she summoned Swanna and hoped on. Both Pokémon took off for the sky, following the Braviary a couple of feet ahead of them, they made sure to maintain their distance so that the grunt wouldn't notice them, and after thirty minutes of flying they saw something very familiar in the distance, they saw the castle where Touko had battled N, the castle where she had last seen him until he took off on Zekrom into the vast blue sky.

The castle was repaired, it showed no signs of their last battle at all, it even looked like if it had been rebuilt; it looked brand new. As they landed on the second floor of the castle Touko had butterfly's in her stomach but it felt unpleasant and she was nervous. Would she see N again?

As soon as they landed they saw three grunts running towards them "So much for a smooth invasion" sighed Cheren, he was about to take his poke ball out until he was stopped by Touko, who told him that instead of battling them, they should take the grunt's clothes and sneak into the castle.

Soon after, the three of them were dressed in the Plasma uniform."Okay let's make sure we don't get caught" said Bianca while pulling out duct tape from her bag, the grunt's eyes widened in fear, Touko couldn't help but laugh and Cheren sighed and nodded his head sideways wondering why she has duct tape and not potions in her bag, seriously, where did she get these things from? "We should split up from here" said Cheren "if we do then we will cover more ground. If one of us finds something important we'll contact each other through our X-Transceivers." They all nodded and split up, all three headed for different directions.

**Touko's POV**

As the three of us split up I headed to the nearest entrance, once inside I looked to a nearby window and saw my reflection, I looked just like all the the other grunts, my plan was perfect. I smiled to myself and started walking praising myself, on my way down the halls I noticed how there was such an abundance of grunts, even more than outside, some nodded at me while I walked and I nodded back, there were beautiful glistening waterfalls at the end of the immense halls; the waterfalls were probably bigger than my house, what did these people do for a living beside steal other people's Pokémon?

Suddenly the other grunts started bowing down and so did I to blend in, and I saw why they were bowing: it was Athena, she was a pink haired beauty and one of N's care-takers. I bowed down lower hoping she would not remember my face from our short encounter so long ago. The beautiful goddess stopped right in front of me and told me to raise my head, and I did so in obedience, trying to not look her in the eye. "You must be the new grunt that was assigned to be the chef" she said, "Uhh, yes! Sorry but since I'm new I couldn't help but get lost in this huge castle, it's such an honor to be working for team Plasma!" Suddenly the other grunts cheered "Long live team Plasma!" What have I gotten myself into?! "Follow me" said Athena, already walking away.

As I entered the kitchen I couldn't help but stare and gawk like an idiot, it was gigantic like everything in this castle. Athena led me to a short girl dressed in a chef's apron; she had short blonde hair and lively teal eyes. "This is Rain" she said, "she'll be guiding you and telling you what to cook." "Nice to meet ya" said Rain with a smile on her face. "Same here" I replied with a genuine smile. After that, Athena left to fulfill "her duties" and Rain started walking around telling me where everything was, "Oh I forgot!" she exclaimed, "here take off your uniform and put on this apron." I felt the blood drain out of my face as I turned white as snow. "Uh it's really cold, can I keep wearing the Plasma uniform?' I asked hopefully. "I guess.." replied Rain with a questioning look on her face. "You feelin' ok?" she asked, and I nodded slowly in agreement. "Your task is to make vegetable soup, do it swiftly 'cause we need it ready in 25 minutes." With that she left me standing there dumbfounded. I was never a great cook, more like an ok cook and now with the pressure I felt ready to snap.

After lots of sweat and hard work (just standing there until Rain hit me in the head with giant broccoli and told me to cook) I finally finished my delicious (barely edible) vegetable soup. I stood waiting until Athena popped up "I need you to take the soup you made to the prince" said Athena. Prince? "I usually do these task's but I'm busy with other important things so I ask this of you" she said. Was it N? I could feel my heart beating like a drum as I stumbled to get the words "Oh-okay no problem" out of my mouth. With that, Athena left and I was left standing there. I've done an awful lot of standing I thought to myself and sighed, this was draining what little energy I had left.

As I walked up the stairs I convinced myself that I had to do this for mysel-err the sake of Unova, once I reached the top I walked slowly, looking for the largest door where Rain told me I would find 'the prince', when I spotted it I straightened out my uniform, got a better grip on the plate containing the soup and knocked on the door.


	2. The truth revealed

After I finished knocking on the door I heard a faint voice coming from inside, "Come in" it said. I took a deep breath and entered, everything was huge (no surprise there) but the giant king sized bed made of mahogany stood out most of all, maybe it was because there was a certain green haired man lying down on it.

It was N. He looked like crap. Pale; paler than he actually was, sick, and with bags under his eyes. He looked as if his very soul was being sucked out. My heart felt like if it was being squeezed and stabbed, just looking at his sorry state hurt me.

I snapped out of my daze when he asked if_** I **_was okay, has he looked in the mirror recently? I just nodded and walked towards him, hoping that he wouldn't figure out my true identity. " Ah thank you for bringing the soup I ordered" he said, " Are you one of the new grunts? I haven't seen you around before." "Yes I'm the one of the new chef's" I replied, he just nodded and smiled, taking the soup from my hands. He took a spoonful and flinched, but quickly swallowed, trying to make sure I didn't notice. If I was him I would have fired myself. "I'm sorry Lord N, is it not to your liking?" "It's fine" he answered. Suddenly the door opened and I snapped my head back, it was Athena. "Forgive me my Lord" said Athena, "I was attending some important business, but I am here now" N smiled " I understand you have things to do Athena, it's okay, besides this new grunt has taken care of me while you were gone." Athena looked at me and smiled, "Thank you, you are dismissed." I bowed down and left the room, glancing back quickly at N.

As I walked down the hallway I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself, I barely spoke to N and I had been dismissed before I had the chance to. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking I slipped into a corner and turned on my X-transceiver, dialing Bianca and Cheren. Soon Cheren's and Bianca's faces were on the screen. "Did you find anything?" asked Bianca, " The leader of team plasma is N" I replied. "We have to stop him before he starts stealing people's Pokémon again." replied Cheren. "I think that we coul-" Bianca's screen section suddenly went black. " What's going on?" I asked Cheren, right before his screen also went black.

After hours of walking around the castle looking for Cheren and Bianca I slumped on a nearby wall, my legs were tired. Where could they be? The last thing I saw was the orange-pink color of the evening sky before it all went black.

When I awoke I was tied and I had Chains on my arms and legs I knew I no longer had my poke balls because I couldn't feel their weight in my pocket. I looked around the dimly lit room-or chamber for that matter, there were chains all over the floor and iron doors, it looked very much like a cellar or prison, behind the iron doors I could see someone, it looked like a green haired man, was it N? When the man took a step forward my jaw hit the floor in utter shock, it was Ghetsis! " Finally awake?" he asked, "Did you really think that you could sneak into my castle without my knowing? HA FOOLISH GIRL!" he bellowed. "The Shadow Triad could find intruders like you in their sleep." "Where are my friends?" I demanded. "In the same sorry position that you're in trainer, and if you want to see them again I suggest you shut it and listen to my next words carefully, I won't repeat them" Reluctantly I stopped my face from scowling and looked at him, when he saw that he had my attention he went on "I'm sure you have seen my son and the pathetic state that he's in, nothing has cured him, no medicine, no doctor has been successful. I want you to become his friend until he gets better, if he gets better I'll let you and your ragtag friends leave the castle alive."

I knew it was futile to argue with him, in this situation anyways. I needed to save Cheren and Bianca, they had come with me all the way knowing that they were risking their lives.

"Fine" I answered. Ghetsis smirked, "I knew it was an offer you couldn't resist" he replied. "Wait here, I'll go tell N we captured you, the fool is sure to fall for this." 'I'm sorry N' I thought to myself, I just can't risk it this time.

An hour later I heard footsteps coming from the stairs next to the cellar, then there he was, tall , thin and frail. "Touko" he said "Is that really you?"


	3. The tides have turned

_Hiiii, I want to thank everyone who's read this story, I really enjoy writing it and I hope you love reading it._

_This is my first story so if there are any errors I would appreciate it if you would point them out, I'm a little bit of a perfectionist._

_Enough of that, onward to the next chapter! :3_

* * *

**Touko's POV**

There he stood, tall, thin, and frail. "Touko" he said "Is that really you?"

**N's POV**

"Is that really you?" I asked the woman in front of me, she looked like Touko, but was it really her? I couldn't see well in his dim light. The girl shifted and looked down avoiding my eyes "Yes N, it's me" she replied. I would know that voice anywhere, it really was the Touko that I knew.

"See N?" said Ghetsis "I told you it was her, the horrid brat couldn't be mistaken" he said with disgust. "Let her go" I ordered, and out of thin air the Shadow Triad appeared; they were always following Ghetsis, doing his bidding. They opened the iron doors and entered, and freeing Touko from the grasp of the chains they brung her out of the cellar. "Whatever happens to her is your decision" said Ghetsis, with that he exited the dungeon with the Shadow Triad following close behind. When I looked back at her she was staring at me with wide eyes, did she think I would hurt her? I didn't know what to say, it had been so long since I had last seen her, so I just stood there staring into her blue orbs. She certainly had changed since I last saw her; she was taller now and she had grown out her hair, her body had also changed, it had more curves now. I felt my face heat up, what was I thinking? This is beneath me.

After approximately 10 minutes of standing and staring at each other I finally spoke up, "How did you sneak into the castle?" I asked, and mentally slapped myself. " We stole some grunts clothes" she replied. "We wanted to see the Plasma leader, I thought team Plasma had split up for good." she said. "Our dream of liberating Pokémon from humans is still incomplete, and we won't stop until we achieve it" I replied. Our last battle had knocked me off my feet but I've regained my balance, I won't let my dear friends suffer anymore. Touko sighed, "N, Pokémon are happy with people, they grow together and share bonds, and you're trying to destroy that" she said. I nodded my head in disapproval and put the subject aside for now.

Suddenly Athena and Concordia popped up out of nowhere, when they realized who the woman standing in front of me was they gasped and stared at each other, communicating in their womanly ways, I could never tell what they were thinking. Athena came towards me and dragged me upstairs telling me that it was time to get ready and that dinner would soon be served, meanwhile Concordia went over to Touko and dragged upstairs also. "Touko, I want you to be at the dinner table when the time comes" I said "prepare her for the occasion" I ordered Concordia, and with that she nodded and left, taking Touko with her.

**Touko's POV**

Concordia had led me to a beauty room where she told me she was going to make me look dazzling, Concordia was N's second care-taker; she had beautiful blonde hair and lively hazel eyes, she was a little bit odd though but she was lively and cheery, unlike Athena who was more of a gentle quiet type.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about N and now that I was going to stay at the Plasma castle my drea-worst nightmare would come to life.

...

I could smell something burning, maybe they were making barbecue for dinner? Doesn't seem very royal. That's when it hit me, my hair was burning! I shrieked and jumped out of my chair, startling Concordia and waking her up from her light nap, NAP? Concordia caught on to situation very fast and tore the straightener from my hair (maybe tore was a little bit of an exaggeration) I looked at my hair, it smelled horrible.

After almost 5 minutes of Concordia apologizing repeatedly we decided that it was better to put on a hat, 25 minutes later I was bathed and dressed, ready for dinner.

When I entered the dining room I almost completely stopped moving, it was beautiful with a royal golden and scarlet red theme to it, but what really attracted me was the green haired man sitting at the head of the table; N was the definition of royalty, he spoke royally, walked royally, looked royal, breathed royally, I bet he even fell royally, so graceful. Me? I was the equivalent of a pig, I had burnt hair to prove it and I stumbled over my own feet.

I sighed, walked over and sat next to him.

**N's POV**

As Touko sat down I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a hat at the table, I must discuss these manners with her later, but more importantly I noticed how dazzling she was; a rare diamond indeed.

For dinner we had Lobster and a variety of sea foods, with cake for dessert. It was all going so perfect until one of the grunts came over and whispered something in my ear. Right after there was a tremor to prove it; the castle was being attacked by the elite four members: Shauntal, Grimsley, Caitlin, and Marshal. I scowled, damn these nuisances! Time I showed them who's in charge! Right before I left I told the grunt to lock Touko in my room and guard it to make sure she didn't escape, I wasn't going to ever let them take her from me, not when she was the only person who treated me like a human when the rest treated me like some freak from another planet.


	4. Pain is the dominant feeling

**Touko's POV**

When I sat down I was totally surprised about the food, it was mainly seafood and cake for dessert, the food was delicious and everything was going fine until a grunt walked over to table and whispered something in N's ear, and then there was a tremor. N's face instantly change from a smile into a scowl, then he got up and told the grunt something before leaving. Next thing I know is that the grunt grabs my hand and drags me away.

**N's POV**

I ran towards the doors leading outside, poke ball ready in my hand and the rest in my pockets. When I exited I summoned Zekrom and got on top, ordering it to fly towards the Elite Four. I noticed many of the grunts were summoning flying type Pokémon and following close behind. When we reached the Elite Four we instantly clashed; my grunts and the four, I was confronting Grimsley and easily wiped out his Liepard with my flying type Archeops, soon summoning Zoroark for a double battle when Shauntal came to help him out. The Elite four was strong, but they didn't have the stamina to keep up with all of us, specially not when I was wiping out their Pokémon, they couldn't keep using revives forever, and so Touko would be mine.

**Touko's POV**

I could hear tremors every few seconds, what was going on? Why did the grunt bring me here? I tried to open the door only to find out it was locked in. After asking the grunt several times to let me out, only to get rejected every time, my patience was running thin. I walked around the room opening every cabinet and closet, trying to find my Pokémon, and I did. when I saw them I almost cried, I thought that maybe Ghetsis might had of released them. I grabbed the poke ball containing Serperior. Huh the grunt was gonna get what was coming to him. I ordered Serperior to use body slam where the door was, destroying that part of the room and leaving a gigantic hole.

I looked outside and the grunt was lying down next to the hole that was supposed to be the door...better run. I ran with all my might towards the doors that were the exit, I had to find out what was going on and why N left.

When I exited I summoned Reshiram to take me towards the chaos. When I got there I couldn't believe what I was seeing; a whole armada of grunts, with N leading them on Zekrom, and on the opposing side were the Elite four, and it seemed like they were loosing.

Instinct told me to tell Reshiram to fly towards the Elite four and protect them, it was only natural since I was the Champion of Unova, and I did so. When N saw me on Reshiram and against him I could see the shock on his face and pain in his eyes. No matter how bad it hurt both of us I had my role and he had his, we were on opposing sides as the The King of team Plasma and the Champion of Unova.

**N's POV**

When I find the grunt that let Touko escape I was going to kill him...maybe not kill him but he was in deep shit. What was I supposed to do now? I knew deep inside what I was supposed to do, and I followed my instinct; I was going to have a battle against Touko, and this time I was going to win, for the sake of Pokémon and when I won I was going to take Touko back, not only would I be the King of team Plasma but I would also be the Champion of Unova.

**Touko's POV**

When I saw N getting his poke balls out of his pocket I knew what he meant-a Pokémon battle.

So be it. I won't loose, I'll win for the sake of my dear friends and Pokémon. N summoned Archeops and I summoned Elektross to get the type advantage. Elektross swiftly used thunder and knocked out Archeops. I summoned Swanna and N summoned Zoroark. This was going to be a powerful and long battle.

After 15 minutes it was I who won, those intense hours of training paid themselves off in this battle. I could see N's heart-broken face; he probably thought he was going to win the rematch. I was going to ask him something when Ghetsis popped up out of nowhere, and behind him were the Shadow Triad with Cheren and Bianca. I gasped, they looked deprived of food, I could see their ribs, and their eyes no longer carried the lively fire within them. This was all my fault, because of me they were in this state of pain and agony. I couldn't stop myself from tearing up, with big, giant sobs pouring down my face.

"Did you think you were going to get away with this?" asked Ghetsis, chuckling. How could that bastard smile? I wanted to jump on him and punch the life out of him, although that wouldn't do Cheren and Bianca any good. "I have one proposal for you" he said. "I will let your friends and the Elite Four leave this castle this instant, alive_** IF**_ you stay here and help my son get into a better condition" he stated.

Before anyone could say anything I quickly agreed to the deal, this was a no-brainer. Ghetsis smirked at my reaction and told the Shadow Triad to release Cheren and Bianca. They fell to the ground when they were released; crushing my heart into one-hundred pieces. Shauntal and the other quickly Cheren and Bianca up, looked in my direction and flew away with their damaged Pokémon on the brink of fainting. "Come here" said Ghetsis. My entire body was shivering in disgust.


	5. A change of pace

"Come here" said Ghetsis in his eerie, impatient voice. I had no other choice so in the end I just walked over to him and let myself be restrained by the Shadow Triad, this seems familiar.

I looked over to N wanting to see his current mood but instead of his face all I saw was back. He was walking away and in an angered manner, I sighed, he was probably pissed off that I tried to escape...still he has no right to lock anyone in his room, that's illegal you know, it's called kid-napping.

**~x~**

After Ghetsis had a 3 hour conversation with me on how if I tried to escape he'd make sure all of my family was killed, I decided to not try to escape and instead walked around the castle.

As I was walking I couldn't help but notice all the grunts staring at me like if I had a third eye, which I didn't. Irritated, I decided to go to kitchen and see how Rain was doing and if could get a snack, my stomach was growling so loud you could probably hear it all the way in the Hoenn Region.

When I got to the kitchen Rain was indeed there. And she threw a **pan** at my head. I swiftly dodged the pan but didn't notice that Rain had plan-B and so I fell captive to fiery blonde. "How could you!" she screeched at me "How could you not tell me that you knew the prince?! Personally!" I probably looked as dumb founded as I felt because Rain waved her hand in font of my face to make sure I was still with her. I was expecting her to be mad that I was actually a spy/intruder but apparently, knowing the prince is more important.

After explaining to her how N and I were rivals and how I was the Champion of Unova and all that good stuff I finally got a break and was able to get a snack. Rain wanted to make me this 5 star meal but I told her that a banana was fine, so I just grabbed one and took off before she could trap me as her taste confidant.

On my way back I noticed that the door to N's room was slightly opened so I decided to take a peek, and thank god I did. N was in there, _shirtless_ was it even legal to be that hot? I swear he looked slim in his normal clothes but when he took off his shirt you could tell he was actually pretty ripped, what did he do during his sickness? Do freaking push ups every time he coughed? Doesn't matter, it's working for him!

That's when N noticed me, and told me to come in. I did as told and tried not to stare at him while walking, which was really hard. "Um" I started " I'm sorry N, but they're my friends and you would have done the same for yours right?" silence..."I don't have human friends beside you Touko" was his reply.

I instantly felt a bit guilty and sorry at the same time, when N was a kid his father made him play with abused Pokémon and stay away from humans, so N never really had any friends until he met me, and what a friend I had been when I crushed all of his dreams atop of the Pokémon league.

There was a bit of silence until N spoke up "It doesn't matter, what I need to focus on is Pokémon not this"

I don't know if it was because I hit myself in the head previously when I was battling him but I went over to him and gave him a hug. He stood there for a while unsure but eventually returned the hug. It felt nice and warm and he felt nice and warm, I couldn't help but notice that he smelled like vanilla.

**N's POV**

I was talking with Touko when all of a sudden she walks up to me and traps me within her arms, what was she doing? Then I remembered from my travels that people did this to show gratitude or to greet each other so I went along and wrapped my arms around her also. She was so soft and warm in my arms, I really enjoyed this feeling, no wonder the other humans do it.

Eventually we let go of each other and started talking about Pokémon and which one is our favorite, of course I didn't show favoritism, but secretly it's Zoroa.

When I asked Touko to go with me to the Nimbasa city park as my date she agreed to it. It had been a long time since I had been in Nimbasa city and the last time I was there I rode the Ferris wheel with Touko, paying more attention to her than the beautiful scenery outside, this time I was determined to do both.

**Touko's POV**

I still can't believe that N had asked me to got on a date with him to Nimbasa city, that was yesterday and today we were going, since I didn't have any Pokémon I had to ride on Zekrom with N, the Pokémon didn't seem to mind the extra weight so we took off for Nimbasa city.

The entire way there I was holding on to N's waist and looking at the beautiful scenery that displayed itself before me, trying very hard not to fall.

When we finally got there I was stiff all over and I stretched cracking almost every bone in my body, which N seemed to find fascinating and tried to do the same but failed-epicly-but still failed.

After eating some Voltorbs (the snack) we went over to the Ferris wheel, and this time I wasn't riding with a total stranger-the ones I usually found standing here and then battled-no this was N, I just hoped that he didn't try to take anyone's Pokémon.

Standing there in the evening sun everything was going perfect, and then I saw Black; my ex-crush and current rival.


	6. True feelings emerge

Standing there in the evening sun everything was going perfect, and then I saw Black; my ex-crush and current rival.

**~x~**

Black must have the peripheral vision of a hawk cause even though he was yards away and turned sideways he managed to turn and directly look at me.

As Black ran towards me at the speed of light I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy, and that's when he tackled me so hard that I fell to the ground. "Ow, watch where you're going Black!" I said while rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry, but it's been too long!" Black managed to reply. "I know! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" he said enthusiastically, I couldn't help but frown at the thought of my Pokémon, Ghetsis had taken them away and hidden them in the hell hole he calls home.

N seemed to be recuperating from watching a complete stranger tackle me to the ground because he blinked and slowly turned his head towards Black. When Black noticed him he got up and held out his hand, N shook it and asked who he was. "She hasn't talked about me?" said Black with a shocked expression on his face, he turned to look at me and winked, "How could you Touko?!" he continued, and then he held out his hand as if to express how hurt he was.

I felt my forehead wrinkling in annoyance as he did all of this, what a drama queen.

"N this is Black my rival and friend, Black this is N the leader of team Plasma" I said introducing one another to each other. Black narrowed his eyes and looked at N seriously; for Black to be serious it must be something important. "Touko..." he said, "why are you hanging out with someone like him? He steals people's Pokémon!" I could feel N's entire mood and body shifting, there was static in the air.

Before N could say anything that would be offensive, I quickly went over to Black, covered his mouth and dragged him away by the collar.

After explaining the situation Black only seemed more pissed about N, but agreed to not say anything as long as he could follow me anywhere; to make sure I was alright he said when I asked why, since I didn't have my Pokémon. I could already feel a headache coming on.

**N's POV**

I couldn't help but feel irritated at Black, he seemed to be following us everywhere we went: to the Pokémon musical, to watch the athletes play, he'd probably follow Touko to the bathroom if he could.

After cruising around for some time we decided to go on the Ferris wheel, but since its only 2 people to a cart Black attached himself on to Touko and wouldn't let go, I couldn't help but feel irritated that he was touching her. When he saw me twitch about it he hugged her and turned towards me grinning, I could feel my hands turning into fists at my sides.

After having to go on the Ferris wheel with a complete stranger guy with magenta hair who was probably gay because he kept trying to pull at my pants every 2 minutes, I was super annoyed, and it was all thanks to Black.

When my turn on the Ferris wheel finally came to an end I saw Black and Touko sitting together on one of the benches talking and waiting for me, I felt this strange feeling, the one I used to feel when I was younger and I saw other kids running around with their friends while I was alone.

Now that I finally had that friend I didn't think I could share my precious friend with anyone else.

I went over to Black "Let's battle, and if I win then you'll stop following us everywhere and leave" I said, Blacked sneered and glanced at me "Sure, I could beat you in my sleep" he replied.

**~x~**

After defeating Black he cursed silently and finally left, Touko looked up at me in surprise with wide blue orbs, vaster than any ocean but clear as the sky, and she smiled. For some reason seeing her smile made me want to smile, and so I did and sat down next to her in the evening breeze observing the scenery of Nimbasa City.

**Touko's POV**

When N sat down I could feel my heart beating so fast that I was surprised it hadn't popped out of my chest and started tap dance right there.

As the sun was setting there was a nice faint breeze and I looked up to see N's face. He looked content, his emerald orbs sparkled in the twilight and his tea green hair looked illuminated by the sun, I could feel my entire face heating up at a very fast pace and so to hide it I buried my face in his chest, which then only made it burn with much more intensity. I'm sure he could feel the heat radiating off my face.

When I looked up to see N's face, he was looking back at me with loving eyes, he gently scooped my face with his hands, pulling his closer to mine, I think my heart was gonna explode instead of tap dance. When his face was close enough that I could see the flickers of gold in his eyes he gently pressed his lips against mine deepening the kiss more as time went on, I felt myself do the same as I closed my eyes not wanting anything to ruin this moment. Just as N was asking for permission to enter my mouth by licking my bottom lip, we parted.

Not because we needed oxygen, even though I was gasping, but because this peculiar man with magenta hair pushed me away from N and then took N's cap with screaming "my preciousssss" while running away from an angry N who was chasing him down. Did they know each other?

I couldn't help but grin and try to savor the flavor of our kiss, today was so perfect.


	7. Magikarp used splash! Its useless!

_Helloooo. . I want to thank everyone again for reading my fanfic and apologize for lengthy wait for this chapter, I was sick but I'm all better now! Yay! _

_To make it up to you guys I made this one extra long! ooohhh :) It's a bit dramatic so I hope it keeps you guys entertained, it has a nasty little surprise :D *rubs hands evilly and pets imaginary cat* *diabolical laughter*_

* * *

It had been a month since N and I had gone on a date to the Nimbasa City amusement park and many things had happened since then.

Like the death of Ghetsis.

And a new evil team had appeared, they called themselves team Aqua.

**N's POV**

That wonderful day when I had kissed Touko seemed so perfect, so wonderful and so impossible now, every time I though about it, it was as if I was making up some sort of fairy tale in my head, some delusional dream land; but I knew it was real, because on that day my cold-hearted father, Ghetsis, had died.

It all began after our return from Nimbasa city, where I was greeted by two broken down, sobbing women. Women that where very important to me, women that had raised me while my father ignored me and planned out my future as if I was his puppet to control and my life was just a piece of his game of Take-Over-Unova chess.

But it was worse. There were grunts crying everywhere, disheartened and in panic, many looked shocked and they didn't know what to do, the place that was always so carefully kept in order, so carefully kept clean and in perfection was slowly falling apart into chaos, like the grunts, like ants that had been knocked over and had lost their path and now where scurrying to find protection like if their lives depended on it.

After seeing such madness I immediately ran over to the nearest grunt who was crying hysterically in a nearby corner. "What's going on?" I demanded. When she saw me her face turned from one of desperation to one of surprise and pure grief, as if she was pitying me. "Lord N, Lord Ghetsis has died, he's been murdered! It was all just a cold, bloody murder!" I could feel my heart slow down, or maybe come near a stop, when I heard those words the blood was instantly drained from my face. I never liked my father, he was a monster hiding in a human disguise, but I never thought that day that he would die would come, not so soon, not in such manner.

**xXx**

The day after that bloody day in team Plasma history we held his funeral, and a grand one it was. The entire population of the Plasma castle went near his coffin, placed white roses on him and cried to their hearts content, speaking to a dead man, crying their eyes out, many of them spoke to each other about their best memories of him, and when it came to be my turn I stood, and stood and stood. The only thing this man had ever done for me was make my life miserable and block out any chance for me to have happiness, so in the end I stood and closed his coffin right there. No need to spill tears over a dead man.

At this action many of the Plasma members looked at me in shock, fear and surprise; it was time for some change around here.

I stood on the small stage that was placed behind his coffin and grabbed the microphone, "Dear members of team Plasma, today we are here to commemorate the memory of the great sage Ghetsis, he guided us all and held a light to our path, but we were led down the wrong path." At the mention of this I heard collective gasps but it was hard to see who they were because in this sea of black I couldn't make anyone apart. "Now that Ghetsis is dead we need a new leader, one that will make the right choices and guide you down the right path. What I mean when I say this is, is that from today on team Plasma will no longer steal people's Pokémon, instead we will promote people and Pokémon's relation and show them how to treat Pokemon rightfully; with love and care."

Some of the grunts were apparently against this and one shouted "Don't listen to his bullshit! Plasma has always tried to separate people and Pokémon! If Ghetsis was here he'd have your head on a silver plate!"

"Ghetsis is here" I replied "but he's the one in a silver coffin, not a plate, and be careful that it isn't your head that ends up on a silver plate instead." The grunt looked at me in disbelief, fear clear in his eyes. My words had set off the bomb that had been slowly diffusing since the death of Ghetsis.

Suddenly every member of team Plasma broke out in a fight, those who oppose my idea and would always be faithful to Ghetsis's beliefs and those who favored the new Plasma and accepted me as their new leader.

"Those who believe in a new and better team Plasma and favor me as the new King stay, and those who neglect my idea, you are dismissed from team Plasma." Soon waves of people were leaving but what shocked me was that more people stayed than those who left. I eyed those people one by one showing them my gratitude and promising change.

And then my eyes landed on a particular woman, one whose hair fell down like swirling cascades of chocolate and had beautiful blue eyes that were filled with tears of happiness, and on her face she wore a smile of approval and surprise.

Touko.

**xXx**

After the debate of my speech and the opposing grunts left I was crowned King and official leader of team Plasma. The grunts that remained were loyal to me but the gap of those who left remained unfilled; soon team Plasma was accepting new members and everyday our organization was growing more and more powerful.

**xXx**

As I was walking to my office where I interviewed the people that wanted to be members of team Plasma, and I saw Athena and Concordia, both of them had stayed by my side and now both of them were doing so much better than when Ghetsis was around each day they wore a smile on their faces. Many of the new female members admired their beauty and often offered to help them. Team Plasma was gaining hundreds of members per day, I was sure that we'd be the largest organization in all the regions and Touko was very content with this, now we were both on the same side. Touko had gone to live with her mother again a week after Ghetsis's death and even though I was against it I didn't stop her. She visited almost daily, always being the ray of sunshine that warmed my heart and set my soul of fire.

**Touko's POV**

After Ghetsis's death I went back to live with my mother, even though it pained me dearly to say goodbye to N and I could see that it pained him too...but I had a duty as the Champion of Unova. When I entered through the front door of my house everyone stopped doing what they were doing and they stood there like frozen statues, as if they had seen a ghost, until my mother dropped the dishes that she had in her hands and ran towards me crying frantically, and then everyone regained their mobility doing the same.

After huddling in the doorway like penguins and crying, including myself I explained everything to my dear mother and my best friends, including the elite four; I told them about Ghetsis and his death and how team Plasma had turned good for the sake of Pokémon and I told them that I was safe, and I conveniently left the part about N and I kissing, if not then my mother would have turned into one of those creatures from horror movies, the ones with the sharp claws and fangs.

**xXx**

It was Tuesday morning, I could see the dew drops clinging to the blades of grass as I walked from Nuvema town towards route 2, resting at a nearby Pokémon center, and that was when I saw an announcement on the huge flat screen about "Team Aqua" a new group of bandits in Unova who's goals were still unknown. "If you see these bandits please steer clear and call the local police station." announced the reporter on the screen, he then held up a picture of a man wearing the uniform and informed us that this was one their members, but what drew my attention was not the uniform-it was the man wearing the uniform-Black.


End file.
